


free of us

by MiraclesInApril



Series: stuck with me, stuck with you (chankai fest fic) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, v horny chankai jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: stuck with me, stuck with you epilogue(alternatively: some chankai smut, and fluff if you squint.)





	free of us

**Author's Note:**

> read tags pls

Jongin waves the last of the students goodbye, smiling as they run up to their parents, swamped in hugs and peppered with kisses. There’s a beat resonating within him, fondness and something vague that he tenderly recognizes. Setting the feeling aside, he stretches briefly and launches into his daily solo session.

Starlight was on the verge of closure when Jongin had gone in for an interview. It was less glamorous than the other studios he visited, with fewer students and even fewer teachers. Despite the small numbers the classes were rowdy with students’ heads bigger than the practice rooms, some notions of knowing better than their teachers evident. The studio was in desperate need of reform. Luckily for Jongin, he needed the job and as it turned out, they needed him too.

The fact that they had not made a fuss of his visit or hiring him because of his partner was a major factor in taking the job. But he didn’t mind his status coming into play afterwards when it favoured him in ways such as piquing enough curiosity for the studio to get more admissions or making his job easier at students not audacious enough to turn their egos on him for fear of graver repercussion. Jongin didn’t think Chanyeol would care much if he was having a hard time at work at that time but no one was the wiser of that.

Jongin wouldn’t say he is harsh. He loves dance, loves helping cultivate the passion in others too. That being said, he is quite aware of his stern aura, the intimidation of his grim face. From young, combined with his stature and build, it had led many to believe he would present alpha, despite being from the most omega dominant family in the pack. It was clear from the moment that he stepped into the studio, he wasn’t going to entertain their antics that Seulgi had briefed him on. To their credit, the students were not terrible, especially not the younger ones. All they needed was to be knocked down a peg or two and Jongin was not afraid. Hence how fond of them he is, most of them feeling like the younger siblings he never had.

Soon the studio turned around.

Putting all of his energy into Starlight made for a good distraction with his home life in tatters. Jongin enjoyed it, enjoys it still. It holds more meaning to him than any job with a more attractive payroll in gratitude of his status could. He can’t see it sharing the essence and effort he put into reshaping the rubble state he found Starlight in.

That’s why it played on one too many heartstrings when Chanyeol showed him the rooms he converted to dance studios in the Park mansion, told him he was free to use them for his lessons. Why the alpha laughed and held him as he sniffled, in retrospect, unflatteringly.

Alpha Mother had been urging them to take the family home for some time and Jongin was in favour of it. It was closer to the city than Chanyeol’s home, closer to civilization and the silence and loneliness when Chanyeol was away was beginning to bear down on Jongin, despite their relationship being much better off than it had been. Taking the family home would bring him closer to the pack and he missed the technicolor and livelihood others could bring into life, pardon him Mrs. Soojin and Hyunki.

Chanyeol had not taken to the idea. Initially Jongin thought it was that he loved the comfort of his home too much. Jongin had argued, tried to come to a compromise of staying at the mansion when Chanyeol was away or only on weekends but Chanyeol would not be swayed. Although he did look pained at Jongin’s accusation of not having changed, at running their relationship on his whims and desires but he hadn’t given in and received the cold shoulder for it.

How was Jongin to know that he was renovating half of the damn building for him?

Try as he might to woo Jongin and make up for his earlier shortcomings, giving him this opportunity, the studio, and making his dream come true was the grandest thing Chanyeol could do for him. Ultimately he decided he was not ready to leave Starlight behind and the studio was in need of space so he volunteered his rooms for lessons.

Jongin sees Chanyeol now, sitting on the bench at the far side. He’s unsure when he slipped in, immersed in his dance to the point of blindness to everything else. Aware of Chanyeol’s gaze on him, he slows down, keeping contact with his mate through the mirrors. He adds more sensuality to his routine, cunning touches of himself, unnecessary bends and sways. Chanyeol clinging on to every move, his attention and impatience boring into Jongin, weakens him at the knees, heightens his thrill. He is content to go on like this, knowing Chanyeol will break before him and the fact gives him a burst of energy and triumph.

Proven right, he barely registers Chanyeol striding towards him before he is backed up against the mirror, the alpha’s glare glowing.

“Hi,” the greeting sounds through gritted teeth.

“Alpha,” Jongin acknowledges, lips tugging up. Chanyeol doesn’t lift a finger but he’s close, close enough for Jongin to feel his erection above his own groin. It makes him wish it was one of those times Chanyeol has no patience for words or greetings and just takes what he needs.

Jongin grins wider as Chanyeol buries his head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling and inhaling deeply. He follows the column of his throat, before going lower, sniffing to his clavicles and over his mesh crop top adorned chest. Jongin watches in amusement, letting his fingers tangle in the alpha’s short strands and letting him go on with his investigation.

“Use cologne now?” Chanyeol blinks at him after taking several nuzzles at his throat again. Jongin shakes his head, staying silent. “Then,” Chanyeol takes a deeper whiff, looking about the room now, “why do you smell...like this…” He puts his nose back to Jongin’s neck, like he can’t bear to stay away for longer than ten seconds, addicted to the scent.

“Like what?” the wild confusion, wild arousal in the alpha tempts Jongin to put him out of his misery.

“Like—like you,” his teeth come down on Jongin’s flesh and Jongin’s lids lower, static in his veins, “but so amplified...like I want to rip your clothes off right now.” Chanyeol whispers on his skin, encircling Jongin’s bare midriff where the top doesn’t meet his sweats. He touches Jongin gently despite the aggressive hum Jongin can feel off him as if it’s his own.

“Maybe you should do that.” Jongin pulls Chanyeol’s head down, fitting their lips together and stealing the kiss he wanted since he noticed the alpha’s presence. Before Jongin can deepen the kiss, Chanyeol pulls away, nosing at the corner of his mouth, down to his jaw, to his neck again.

“Tell me Jongin,” he presses Jongin back, holding Jongin’s neck with both hands as he nuzzles and leaves biting kisses. Jongin almost laughs at his frustration but he keeps his silence and lets the alpha struggle a little longer. “Omega,” the growl is more of a plea, “baby,” his lips don’t stay off Jongin for longer than he can utter the words and Jongin giggles, amused and excited.

He takes the alpha’s hands from his neck and leads them down, the confusion as he goes palpable, until he stops at his belly and looks up at his mate with a mix of nerves and joy.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol breathes, the red in his eyes dying. Jongin nods, his smile hesitant as he watches the progression of emotions on Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol looks between him and his hands on Jongin, as if he’s bewildered to see them there each time. The prolonged silence begins to worry him, apprehension creeping in steadily.

“I thought you were—”

“I stopped taking it. Last heat.” Jongin says quietly, apologetically. He had been afraid. Of telling Chanyeol that he wasn’t taking the morning after tonic after each day of his previous heat. Not because he was afraid of Chanyeol not wanting a child with him, just as he had not been ready for a mate. That was a year and a half since and Chanyeol’s thoughts on their mated life has long changed, telling Jongin that he is primarily fine with the thought of having their own pups because of how delighted Jongin is in the presence of children, and wouldn’t mind bringing their own into the world whenever Jongin feels ready. No, it’s not Chanyeol that Jongin is afraid of. He’s afraid of himself, terrified by the thought of being a defective omega, of not being able to conceive.

Despite knowing Chanyeol better, that the alpha’s growing feelings for him will not change for reasons out of his control, thoughts of disappointing still kept Jongin up at night. Regardless of Chanyeol saying he’d be ready at any time Jongin was, he would eventually want his own family and legacy, would he not? And what if Jongin couldn’t provide? What if his inadequacy didn’t end at his bulkiness?

He wanted to come to Chanyeol with certainty, with results. But here they are and Jongin is not so sure if he made the right decision.

“I—”

Jongin does not get to say another word before he is lifted off his feet, before the alpha is spinning them around. Chanyeol’s laugh rumbles against his sternum and Jongin’s echoes as they’re kept spinning, laughing and spinning.

When they stop, there are tears in both of their eyes and Chanyeol whispers his name with heavy emotion before kissing him slow and sound.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says again, cupping his face, “we’re going to be a family.” he catches the tear falling from Jongin’s eye with his thumb, tenderly smoothing it away into his skin, “you’re carrying our baby.” eyes wide in awe, flitting across Jongin’s as if he is seeing celestial showers in him. He kisses him, backing them to the mirror again, full of vigour now that the scent mystery is solved.

The kisses lead him back to Jongin’s neck, bites more severe and making Jongin lean into them. A single arm around his waist keeps them anchored together, keeps their cocks grinding as Chanyeol controls Jongin’s hips. He mouths at Jongin’s nipple over the mesh and the sudden spike of pleasure makes him jerk.

Jongin’s nipples have been feeling sore, breasts filling out and getting heavier. It’s slightly painful as Chanyeol sucks on it but it makes Jongin throb too so he grips his hair and closes his eyes, humming at the pleasure. Chanyeol sucks harsher and Jongin almost pushes him away, the burst of pain bringing water to his eyes but it’s a wicked sting that makes his insides churn, his underwear soaking in ache for a familiar desired girth.

His nipples stand in pained appreciation when Chanyeol pulls away, deeply coloured and prickling in an uncomfortable way that makes him want to push Chanyeol’s mouth back on it. There’s white on Chanyeol’s face and it doesn’t click until Chanyeol pauses with a thoughtful look.

Jongin swipes his finger over Chanyeol's lips, a little bewildered by the white it comes away with. Chanyeol sucks the finger into his mouth, leaving saliva in place of milk. He whispers _fuck_ against Jongin's lips and the sound of tearing fabric sounds as Chanyeol decides getting Jongin's top off the conventional way requires patience he lacks.

Then he cups one of Jongin's small, tender breasts, sitting snug in his palm and suckles eagerly on the other. It sends Jongin gasping, writhing, pushing Chanyeol closer between his legs. Desperate for friction, for anything that'll relieve the strain that's making all the blood in his body rush to his core.

"Chanyeol— Alpha—” Jongin grips Chanyeol's hair, nails digging into the scalp. Chanyeol continues to suck, like he is desperate to dry the milk from each breast. Jongin groans and grips tighter, wanting to pull Chanyeol closer, needing to nudge him away but made inert by confliction.

"Please, it hurts— slower please—”  Jongin whispers hoarsely as Chanyeol sucks progressively harsher and he would love the pain if his heightened sensitivity didn’t make it overpower all his other senses.

Chanyeol stops, lips continuing to suction for a few more seconds after his eyes open, reluctant. He presses a feather kiss to the sensitive nipple, and another and another until it's in his mouth again, warming between his lips before letting go to lick. Jongin moves Chanyeol's other hand to his cock, a plea on his lips, aching for some relief but the more he’s touched him, the closer he feels to implosion.

Chanyeol obliges, palming him gently as he turns to his other nipple, giving it the same kiss-suction treatment as the other until Jongin comes, eyes closed and pulling Chanyeol's hair from the roots, panting his alpha’s name.

Chanyeol kisses his mouth and Jongin can taste his milk on his tongue. The thought of him suckling from his breasts never crossed Jongin before but now that the alpha seems very keen on the idea, it starts a fire in Jongin's loins. Into the kiss, he hears another tear and becomes aware of Chanyeol's hands on his ass, tearing his pants apart to spread his cheeks.

"Let's get a head start on baby number two." Chanyeol says at the corner of Jongin's lips, voice gravelly, fingers already coated in slick. Jongin never loved an idea more.

 

~

 

"We have to go." Jongin says but it comes out unintelligible thanks to Chanyeol refusing to let him out of his arms, away from his chest. "Chanyeol," he tries again but in fairness, he's not trying too hard. He could stay in his alpha’s arms for the rest of undisturbed eternity, perhaps take it to a chair or bed because standing awhile is effort these days— but his point remains, cuddling with Chanyeol is a task he can perform perpetually.

Unfortunately, there are two packs waiting for them downstairs, a family get together and baby shower in one. It was Chanyeol's idea but for all the scent marking and clinginess he's showing right now, one would think he's sending Jongin off to enemy territory.

He insisted that Jongin wears one of his sweaters, citing Jongin's own clothes being too tight for comfort lately. As if his scent wasn't already embedded in the wool that very obviously hangs too loose around a pregnant Jongin, he insisted on wrapping himself around him too, rubbing his sides, pressing his lips all over his neck, to his collarbones, caressing his thighs and in between them too. Jongin is afraid he is going to end up too turned on to go downstairs and they'll have to keep everyone waiting even longer as his alpha puts out the fire of his raging hormones (that never have too much trouble deluging Jongin, heat or no heat, pregnancy or no).

"Wait, let me talk to Nari." Chanyeol says when he finally pulls away, stroking Jongin's ruffled hair and Jongin doesn't conceal his groan.

Chanyeol gets to his knees, glancing up at Jongin. Despite his exasperation Jongin can't find it in himself to be annoyed, smiling fondly at the alpha at his feet. His fingers are gentle on Chanyeol's scalp this time, as Chanyeol bunches the sweater upwards and puts a kiss on the protruding globe of Jongin's belly.

"Hi baby," Chanyeol whispers, the warmth of his mouth raising goosebumps on Jongin's skin. There's a faint nudging inside Jongin, like the baby is stirring to her father's voice. "It's me, Papa." Jongin chuckles at Chanyeol's unnecessary introduction. He's sure Chanyeol is just as familiar to their child as he is, if the kicking every time Chanyeol appears after some time apart is anything to go by. But Chanyeol kneeling at his feet, Chanyeol cupping his swollen belly and talking to their baby, his voice slightly unsteady every time like he's amazed, like it's something enchanting and glorious, it fills Jongin with the same shakiness, with brimming affection that tightens his chest.

"You're going to meet your aunties and uncles today. Granny and grandpa too." Chanyeol whispers, caressing. There's a stronger nudge under his touch and Jongin laughs, at both his child and his alpha as Chanyeol's head whips up to him, awe inspired as if the fetus just spoke to him. "You're going to be with us soon. I can't wait to meet you." he places a kiss where he felt the kick before he continues, "I know Daddy just wants the three of us to cuddle too so why don't we go and get this over with? I promise it won't be long."

Jongin chuckles again and squeezes his mate’s hand. "Come on Alpha Chan. Maybe if you're good I'll let you knot me more than once tonight." Chanyeol goes still at that, head whipping up to look at Jongin again.

"You hear that baby? Papa just got lucky." he says, theatrically, to Jongin's stomach and Jongin pushes him away with an eye roll, adjusting his sweater properly.

"Don't pollute my baby's ears before she’s even glimpsed the world." Jongin admonishes with a flick to Chanyeol's forehead and the alpha rises with a sheepish smile.

 

~

 

Baekhyun notices them first, catapulting himself at Jongin and sending him reeling back into Chanyeol's chest. Jongin squeezes his best friend back enthusiastically, having missed him more than he realized.

Ever since he and Sehun got together, Baekhyun has been quite scarce. He invited Jongin on a date to meet the alpha, after Jongin voiced his distrust multiple times with his first impression of the alpha still crystal in his mind. Baekhyun was more buoyant than Jongin had ever seen him but he still had his doubts, wondering if feelings— the first he has known Baekhyun to have— had put a film over his better judgement.

But upon meeting him, Jongin understood a little why his friend was turning cartwheels for the man. Whatever unfriendliness he'd glimpsed between them at his party, it had obviously dispersed. Sehun, at first, offered few words but Jongin didn't miss the brief moments he seemed completely immersed in Baekhyun, like he and everything else had faded to inexistence, nor did Jongin miss how he subconsciously kept Baekhyun close, like they were tied by a unique gravitational pull.

As the night went on, Jongin felt more assured that his best friend hadn't fallen for a douche. Sehun even texts him sometimes— before Baekhyun takes over the conversation and Jongin imagines they’d get along well if they saw more of each other.

However, besides that their phone calls and spontaneous texts have been sparse and hearing his best friend over a line could never compare to seeing him in person.

Jongin smiles into Baekhyun’s neck and holds him firmer as he feels a rumble in Chanyeol's chest on his back. Regardless of how many times he reassures Chanyeol that Baekhyun is his best friend and just that, the alpha can't seem to get the fact that they fucked out of his mind.

He tenses when Baekhyun's name comes up, suddenly needing to have his hands all over Jongin, touching him in intimate places, scent marking him in any way he can short of fucking him. His jealousy never truly affects them or intervenes with his relationship with Baekhyun so Jongin doesn’t give it much mind. Uses it to his advantage in fact. There are few things Jongin finds more satisfying than the bruises Chanyeol leaves when he's jealous, the more thorough fucking and filthiest talk that would make even an omega in heat pause to blush that comes with it.

"How are you, oh my god let me look at you!" Baekhyun immediately roams down to his stomach, cupping Jongin's belly and rubbing his hands all over it like a crystal ball. "My my, at least you're good for something, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun says casually, between cooing and making kissy faces at Jongin's tummy. Chanyeol sighs, linking his arms around Jongin's shoulders and Jongin has a feeling that will be their permanent resting place for the rest of the day.

"Jonginnie, don't you worry. I asked for some time off from the company. They won't die a few weeks without Secretary Byun, am I right? And Sehun said he can come down some weekends and—”

"Baek what are you talking about?" Jongin not only is perplexed but also feels like strained plasticine as Chanyeol keeps his arms secure around him and Baekhyun simultaneously tugs him away. Eventually Chanyeol gives in at Baekhyun's glare but matching him with his own.

"I'm moving in." Baekhyun looks at him like he's slow, manoeuvring them towards his family, that perks up as they see him.

"You're what?" Jongin exclaims, feeling more perplexed as the day goes.

"You’re gonna need more than your hormonal alpha, come delivery time."

"Let's...let's talk about this later." Jongin feels a little dizzy already and wonders if Chanyeol had the right idea suggesting they cancel the gathering for a snuggle.

 

Baekhyun is hard to escape, though Jongin does not put much energy into it. It's quite amusing to watch Chanyeol glower from across the room, next to a bored looking Sehun. It's less amusing when Jongin catches flashes of red, feeling Chanyeol's gaze stay on him wherever and to whomever he wanders, easy to estimate what’s going through his mind. The promise he made earlier flashes too, blood red like his alpha's eyes. Suddenly the acceptance of gifts and reacquaintance with old pack mates is arduous.

"You're not following me to the bathroom." he tells his best friend sternly, taking Baekhyun's arm from his waist and setting it firmly by his side. Baekhyun seems inclined to argue but Jongin slips away without waiting to hear his reply.

He smiles as he hears footsteps behind him, glad that Chanyeol took the hint. He detours to their bedroom, hoping Baekhyun really doesn't get notions of checking up on him. The minute he crosses the threshold, the door bangs shut behind him and Chanyeol's hands are on his waist, his lips on his nape.

"Make it quick, Alpha. We have five minutes, tops."

Chanyeol doesn’t need a repetition, reaching around to undo the button of Jongin's loose pants, sliding his hands down Jongin's hips, taking underwear with him. He doesn't bother with them all the way down or even taking the sweater off, laying Jongin on the bed and freeing his cock that's already erect.

"Quick," Jongin breathes, reaching out for Chanyeol and his alpha immediately comes into his arms, entering him in the process. He holds himself up so as not to crush Jongin’s delicate torso, his hips gentle when they fuck this way. Jongin wishes he could wrap his legs around Chanyeol, suck him in deeper and urge him to go faster but Jongin wants to kiss and hold, be kissed and be held by his alpha more than he needs merciless fucking right now. Chanyeol can knot him from behind tonight.

"We can tell everyone," the lust glowing in Chanyeol’s eyes doesn’t falter, his voice coming from somewhere deeper than his chest and Jongin starts to doubt that five minutes will be enough, "that you're tired. You need rest." he bares Jongin's chest, revealing breasts that haven't stopped swelling, and descends on a leaking nipple. Jongin's reply gets lost in a gasped moan, the involuntary arch pushing Chanyeol to his prostate. Chanyeol alternates between hard and gentle suckles and pleas fall from Jongin's lips, uncertain though what he's begging of Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," he pleads, tugging on his hair, pushing him down, conflicted and clutched by need.

Chanyeol stops, looking up in concern. "Are you in pain?" he pulls out of Jongin, sitting him up in his lap and Jongin lets out a cry.

"No, no Chanyeol please," he tries to find Chanyeol's cock with his hips, reaching for it when he can't manage but he whines again as Chanyeol grabs his wrist, turns his jaw to face him.

"Tell me baby, are you hurt? You want to get back?" Jongin wonders where all his alpha's intelligence went, wondering why his alpha can't understand that the throb at his core has reduced his communication skills to that of an animal.

"Please," he tries again, taking a deep breath, looking desperately in Chanyeol's eyes, "I don't care about them, fuck me please. Make me come Chanyeol— I need you to—”

Finally understanding, it's all the prompting Chanyeol needs as he helps turn Jongin over, shoulders into the mattress and hips shaped under his palms.

Chanyeol is snug when he enters him this time, each thrust prodding his womb the way he likes it. It takes all the effort he has to hold himself up, the difficulty level rocketing when Chanyeol takes his request to heart and wraps an engulfing hand around his cock, stroking him lovingly slow in contrast with his hard fast thrusts.

Jongin shudders into their bed, weakened further by how Chanyeol fucks him through his orgasm and keeps fucking him until he spasms too. He whines when Chanyeol tries to pull out, getting a hold of his arm and squeezing. His alpha comprehends his unspoken needs better, shifting them to their sides but keeping his cock nestled in Jongin. He fits Jongin’s mould, nuzzling his neck and cheeks as their heartbeats return to normal.

"Chanyeol I _am_ tired."

"Sleep." the alpha says simply, sounding like he already has his eyes closed.

"But we have guests." Jongin grumbles, distressed by the dilemma and Chanyeol's too plain solution.

"Mom is down there. Besides, I’m sure everyone will be understanding."

"We are the worst hosts." Jongin sighs, letting his eyes shut too.

"But we're the best at baby-making practice."

Jongin hopes his sigh conveys his disappointment, too fatigued to reprimand his mate.

 

~

 

"Dismissed my staff again, omega?"

Jongin is munching on a stolen strawberry when Chanyeol latches onto his waist, resting his chin atop Jongin's head. He gives up on the last wrap, deciding the fruits taste better alone anyway and leans into Chanyeol, lifting berries into his mouth.

"No, just told them to come in later."

"Why?"

"So they don't have to catch your sparring match with Baekhyun."

After their spontaneous cuddle session, most guests had cleared out— save for his and Chanyeol's families. Several rounds of drinks and an even more possessive Chanyeol later,  they all headed home. Except for Baekhyun who was solemn about staying with them. Having slept on it, the thought makes Jongin wince but also ecstatic. Perhaps a prolonged stay will help his mate and best friend learn to be more civil with each other.

"We're not going to have a sparring match."

"I'll believe when you prove otherwise."

"Okay," Chanyeol breathes, accepting the challenge. "Why are you up? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He rubs his face in Jongin's hair, taking in Jongin's scent and leaving his imprinted there, palms moving over Jongin's belly.

"I was hungry." he's fitting a strawberry and a raspberry in his mouth when he feels Chanyeol roam south.

"Me too." he encloses a hand around Jongin’s cock, Jongin not having bothered with pants or underwear. Though he is the last one to be averse to it, he reckons Chanyeol gets hornier than his pregnant self. Perhaps even more than his heat delirious self.

"Eat?" he offers a berry behind him and Chanyeol takes Jongin's fingers in along with it. Eyes closed, Jongin keeps his fingers in Chanyeol's mouth, as he chews softly, as he strokes Jongin to hardness. It’s too warm and so perfectly comfortable being like this, especially since he knows Chanyeol will bend him forward next. He can’t remember if it’s the pregnancy or Chanyeol’s aptitude for unhinging him inch by inch that just endlessly makes him want to be filled but it’s a blessing that Chanyeol is on the same page, that Chanyeol can match him orgasm for orgasm.

"Is there such thing as pregnancy heat? I can help."

Jongin starts as Baekhyun enters, pushing his lengthy t-shirt down just as Chanyeol hugs him closer, tries to keep him in position.

"Good morning to you too," Jongin manages to weasel out of Chanyeol's hold, juggling the plates of fruit wraps along. He sets one before Baekhyun who has seated himself in Jongin’s seat, adjacent to Chanyeol's at the head of the table.

He knows Baekhyun doesn't hate Chanyeol, since Jongin himself has long forgiven him. Even after he apologized and made a one-eighty on his attitude and treatment towards Jongin, Baekhyun hadn't let it go easily. He remained prickly towards Chanyeol, riling him up when he could, be it mentioning Jongin's former admirers— in extremely exaggerated context— or taking advantage of his possessive alpha pheromones and being as intimate and touchy with Jongin as possible.

He doesn't try to get under Chanyeol's skin out of punishment for mistreating Jongin anymore. Jongin knows Baekhyun just gets a kick out of it because Chanyeol's disgruntled face is something to behold (rather arousing in Jongin's opinion but Baekhyun alluded to something more along the lines of 'annoyed puppy').

Jongin makes to walk around to the other side when Chanyeol curls an arm around his waist and settles him on his lap. His cheeks warm, seeing his best friend's smirk before it forms. The smugness radiating from Chanyeol makes him want to turn and pinch it off his face. As though hearing his thoughts, he runs circles on Jongin’s thigh, warm and tranquilizing so Jongin forgives it.

He catches Baekhyun still looking at him, not smirking but pensive. It turns to a smile, a knowing, easy smile and Jongin returns it. Despite his actions, he understands Jongin. He tips his head towards him, as if in confirmation.

_I know._

Jongin knows too.

"So the nursery?" Baekhyun asks, digging into the wrap.

Chanyeol holds their shared one to Jongin's lips, taking a bite after him.

"After breakfast."

"What about the nursery?" Chanyeol says, his distracted fingers turning a lazy path down to Jongin’s inner thigh.

"Baek and I are decorating the walls. That's why we mostly left it bare, remember?"

Chanyeol hums, fingers creeping higher and Jongin moves it back. Baekhyun has seen almost all sides of him including his lust maddened state of heat delirium. But he's not ready for his best friend to witness how easily Chanyeol can take him apart. He will never hear the end of it, even if Baekhyun already has some clue.

"You won't be doing heavy lifting or climbing, right?" it's an order more than a question but Jongin nods, turning his cheek to Chanyeol's, giving him a chaste, reassuring kiss.

"And you'll come upstairs before I leave?" the question is hushed, murmured into the shell of Jongin’s ear. He's too quick for Jongin to stop this time, cupping his cock that is yet to fully soften. Jongin restrains the whine, restrains giving into the ache that’ll soon make his slick ooze.

"I will." he says too loudly, clearing his throat.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun chuckle, for the first time united at his expense and Jongin realizes the dread that it might one day become a norm. Perhaps their bristly relationship isn't so terrible after all.

"Good, I need to get ready." he grasps Jongin's face and places a warm kiss on his lips. Before he leaves, he nods in Baekhyun's direction and Jongin thinks his eyes are fooling him. Baekhyun blows his alpha a kiss which prompts a scowl and Jongin sighs.

"You're totally getting dicked down before he leaves for work, aren't you?" Baekhyun says conversationally, licking cream off the wrap he unraveled. "Well then," he grins at Jongin, "don't mind if I do either. My alpha loves sexting."

"No alpha talk before breakfast is over." Jongin holds up a hand, the thought of hearing about Baekhyun and Sehun’s explicit relationship cold fever inducing.

"But why? I was going to say he's doing better than I thought he ever could."

"What makes you think that?" Baekhyun isn't mistaken but Jongin is curious what his best friend sees now that he didn't before.

"You never wanted to mate this early, Jongin. Remember that? I thought maybe you needed him for necessities. I knew you’d make peace with it. But I didn't think he could make you happy. You...you are, aren't you?"

"Happy?" Jongin looks at his best friend, the answer on his face, in his eyes, more concise than all the words in the dictionary. Baekhyun nods. "Yes." he smiles. "I'm happy."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was more of a bonus chapter than an epilogue tbh. it's my first time writing an mpreg-ish story so i hope it was alright? and thanks to H for naming nari.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it~ come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/miraclesnapril)~


End file.
